The present invention relates to computer generated graphics, in particular, the modeling and rendering of feathers using a computer.
Computer graphics are used in many different applications including computer games, movies and web pages. Graphically modeling and rendering of feathers for a realistic simulation of birds and other feather objects is a difficult task. In general, graphical feathers are generated on an ad hoc basis that consumes a significant amount of an artist's time to study and draw feathers. Thus, a systematic method for rendering feathers is useful.